


Girl Only Needs Ten Minutes

by EnInkahootz



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tamsin masturbates.





	Girl Only Needs Ten Minutes

Tamsin wanted to see how many times she could make herself come in ten minutes.

Wet in anticipation of the game, she slicked her fingers with the juices coating her opening, then rubbed circles over her clit, varying speed and pressure.

Orgasm one began. She shoved two fingers inside, thumb pressing her clit, hips rocking. Orgasms two through five came like overlapping fireworks. She had to work for six and seven, but eight through twelve had minds of their own. Her clit was so sensitive it hurt to keep going, but Tamsin rubbed furiously; thirteen came in the final seconds.


End file.
